Frantic
by Bailz
Summary: Have you seen Cam?" You’re frantic, asking everyone and anyone who would know. You don’t know what it is about the situation, but you’re sure something isn’t right. AU. implied dylan/cam.


**wanna know the point to this? me too. it's been bugging me for a while though. so, here it is. sorry in advance for any sadness it may cause you or if you hate it or if there are mistakes (i wrote this in thirty minutes!). clam never happened. dylan is a senior. that's all you need to know.  
disclaimed.  
**

* * *

"Have you seem Cam?" You're frantic, asking everyone and anyone who would know. You don't know what it is about the situation, but you're sure something isn't right. The person you ask, you don't even know who it is, shakes their head in confusion. You storm away.

"You have to calm down." Chris Plovert appears at your side, his words of wisdom already leaving his mouth. "I'm sure he's fine. He probably went home sick or something." He rationalizes and it's all you can do to not slap him. The p_robably _hangs between you_. _

You continue walking, the wall to your left, him to your right, headed towards the most familiar place in the cafeteria. You make note of the redhead you pass, putting her name at the end of the list. A last resort.

"Have you tried calling or texting him?" He asks. For a second, you don't even know how to reply. Does he think you're an _idiot? _You're one of the smartest sophomore girls in the school!

"I texted him, he ignored it." You pause, breathing in and out. "I called him, it picked up on the first ring." Out and in. "His phone is off, Chris. He _never _shuts his phone of. You know that as well as I do."

"I do know that. Can you please calm down?" He looked over at you, his eyes concerned. "We'll figure this out. Derrick or Massie probably know. Someone has to." His eyes light up with an idea. "Dyl-"

"No." You cut him off. "I don't need to ask _her._" You spat. You _won't _ask her. You can handle this yourself. You don't need _Dylan Marvil _helping with anything. "You're right. Derrick or Massie probably know. They know everything." You agree, picking up your pace. You make it to the table in record time.

"Harrington, Mass, do either of you know where Fisher is?" Chris asks for you, as you managed to forget how to breath in that short while. You note the tone of his voice, worried and concerned. Mister rational worried?

"Haven't seen him." They chorused. You glare. Unlike the expected, Massie Block and Derrick Harrington ended up being the best of friends. Not boyfriend and girlfriend. The two sophomore alphas of WA, the perfect, super threatening, tag team.

"His phone is off, the tag team hasn't heard from him." Chris is mumbling beside you, but you can barely focus. _The tag team hasn't heard from him. _The walls are closing in on you, you can barely breath. Where is he?

"Ask Dylan." Alicia suggests, picking at the food in front of her. You realize you haven't eaten yet, but the thought exits your mind as quickly as it came. You should be worrying about Cam, not lunch. Kristen nodded, enforcing Alicia's 'genius' idea, as usual. Kristen Gregory, always the follower.

"She won't ask Dylan, idiot." Kemp argued from his spot on the other side of the table. "She _hates _her, brainiac. Even a missing Cameron Fisher isn't going to change that." His words give you an idea and you walk away.

**---**

"You're Dylan, right?" You ask. Of _course _she's Dylan. The most popular girl at WA, your best friends girlfriend. The same girl that stares back at you whenever you take his phone hostage, the one girl you've never bothered to meet.

"Yeah. You're Claire." She responds, ignoring the looks her tablemates are giving her. She had a genuine smile on her face, like she was happy to see you. Sure, you weren't unpopular, you are part of the sophomore A-list, but you aren't that great. You're just plain-Jane Claire Lyons.

You don't respond for a long moment. Standing in front of her is taking all of your energy. You're scared of people, especially people you don't know well. Not a great fear for a member of the A-list but you got lucky. You were friends with them before your fear got bigger, big enough that standing in front of someone is almost sending you into an emotional breakdown.

"That's me." You try to smile, but you can't. There will be no smiling today. "Can I talk to you? Alone." You add the last part firmly, with all the confidence you could muster (read: not much at all).

"Of course." She gathers her stuff, bid farewell to the rest of her table, and led the way.

**---**

"Cam is missing. His phone is off. I have zero idea where he is." You rush out as soon as you get the chance. You're near the vending machines, no bathroom or classroom around. It's a perfect spot for a private conversation, or a quick make-out session if that's your kind of thing. "Have you heard from him?"

"No. I haven't talked to him in a few days, actually." Her eyes look a little sad at the idea. Why wouldn't he be talking to her? For days!? You had just talked to him on the phone for three hours the night before. He hasn't been very talkative lately, with Harris moving and the divorce, but things have been better lately. Or at least you thought so. Wait. _Harris. _

**From: ClaireBear To: HarrisFisher**

Harris; have you heard from Cam today?

You don't want to worry him, but what else could you do? So, you pressed send, bid farewell to Dylan, and walked away. Walked straight into the nearest bathroom, where you proceeded to start sobbing your eyes out. Something just _wasn't right. _

**From: HarrisFisher To: Clairebear**

Yeah. He said he skipped his last few hours to come and visit.

Didn't he invite you?

You don't _remember _getting an invitation. Which is very unlike Cam Fisher. Especially lately, as Dylan Marvil had been getting much more attention than you lately. And, since he moved, you haven't seen Harris in ages. He should _want _to spend some time with you. Plus, you could risk some class-skipping.

**To: HarrisFisher From: Clairebear**

He must have forgotten to invite me. Off to class. Talk to you later.

**---**

Somehow, when your phone rang on your walk home (you told Massie you wanted fresh air, she didn't argue), you knew who was calling.

Just like you knew something was wrong when he wasn't at lunch.

The tears were already falling when you answered the phone. And when his voice filled your right ear, you were sobbing. Right there, in the middle of the street. Fifteen minutes away from your house. You were sobbing, because of those few words.

"_Claire. It's cam. There's been a terrible accident." _And you expected the words that followed.

"_Claire. Cam didn't make it." _Harris Fisher, finally sounding mature. Even though you could hear the tears in his voice. Even with the choked back sobs, he finally sounded like a real adult. Cam would be proud. _Cam. _It brought you to sobs again.

The words rang in your ears. **He didn't make it. **_He didn't make it. _He didn't make it.

Your best friend. Gone. One car, one hour drive, and his life was gone.

What if you were there? What if he did invite you? What if you saw this coming before it happened? Maybe he'd be here right now. You'd be in his car, headed towards Harris' just like things were supposed to be.

"_Claire." _You've never realized how alike Cam and Harris sounded. Until now. Now, the closest thing you can get to his voice is listening to Harris and that saved voicemail from eighth grade.

You shut your phone, taking a few steps out of the street before crumbling. You know you should call Derrick or Massie, or even Dylan, tell them what happened. Harris shouldn't have to make all the inevitable calls. But, you can't bring yourself to get up. All you can do is cry.

_**Cam didn't make it.**_

_**

* * *

**_**yeah. so. kinda random? i know. but... it needed to be written. NOTE: i don't expect a review. this was written for _me. _but if you wanna review, i won't argue. reviews still make me happy.  
NotSoTypical (readers): i started writing NST for me. it was pretty much my life, only the 'Claire' was my best friend, with the derrick/josh aspect of things, the 'kemp' and everything else was still MY LIFE. but now everything is different. everything is bad. so, don't expect an update for a while. more oneshots to come though. i think. BYTHEWAY: this will (probably) always be a oneshot. i might add one or two chapters in the future with background information. but, if that's the case, it's not in the NEAR future.  
;bailz. **


End file.
